The Mixed Tape
by MakesGoodChoices
Summary: Beca is working at the radio station and thinks of Chloe as being her mixed tape when the redhead shows up demanding answers. Bechloe.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm new to the Pitch Perfect writing world, but I have insane amounts of love for Bechloe. I wanted to see what the response was from people on this and see if I should continue, because let's face it. Beca and Chloe are pretty much the best thing ever. I've been obsessed with this song for... forever and it was beyond fitting for a Bechloe pairing story I thought. **

**I have a multi-chapter in mind for this fandom and another one-shot, or maybe continuing this one if people seem interested in it... Depends on what the people think :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I had Brittany Snow's eyes.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is morning<em>**

**_That's when I spend the most time_**

**_Thinking 'bout what I've given up_**

**_This is a warning_**

**_When you start the day just to close the curtains_**

**_You're thinking 'bout what I've given up_**

Beca had been working the afternoon shift at the station for the past few weeks, which was awesome because those working the daily grind got to hear her mixes on their drive home from work.

It had been a week since the Bella's had won the ICCA's and she could say she'd never been happier in her life. She was finally starting to open her heart after being closed off for so long, which was never any easy feat for her, but she was definitely trying.

Well….. Everything _had_ been great, other than that awkward kiss with Jesse that had left their friendship on shaky ground when she said she just wasn't feeling it.

She spoke into the microphone as she began the track. "This one goes out to a special redhead at Barden, thanks for introducing me to such a killer band. Hope everyone has safe travels on their drive home, stay classy weirdos. I will be with you for the next hour here on 95.7 Alternative radio."

She kicked her feet up on the desk and queued up her next few mixes, making sure they would be killer for those listening driving home. She closed her eyes and relished in the sound of the music listening to each lyric as the words floated through the air. She was really digging Jack's Mannequin lately thanks to Chloe who had all but forced a few of their albums down her throat.

Chloe.

She suddenly started fiddling with the buttons on her purple flannel shirt nervously.

She wondered if the redhead was out there listening to the words, the words of this song that struck her so deep that she could physically feel it in her heart when she listened.

Music always had that effect on her. And honestly, she didn't see that ever changing.

She kept replaying the look on Chloe's face when she saw her kiss Jesse. She couldn't rid the image from her mind no matter how hard she tried. But there was no way someone as amazing as Chloe wanted someone like her.

**_Where are you now?_**

**_As I'm swimming through the stereo_**

**_I'm writing you a symphony of sound_**

**_Where are you now?_**

**_As I rearrange the songs again_**

**_This mix could burn a hole in anyone_**

**_But it was you I was thinking of_**

They'd been fine of course, they hadn't spoken of it. Chloe was her best friend, they talked about everything…

Okay. Maybe not everything. Beca hadn't told her she had let Jesse down easy due to her feelings for her best friend… But, maybe that was just an omission.

Sometimes, songs didn't need to be remixed. Why couldn't things ever be as simple as retro pop songs, "I want you to want me"? Boom. End of story.

Probably, because this was real life and Beca was terrified. These feelings terrified her. She never let anyone through her walls. But Chloe Beale had literally burst through her walls, specifically her shower wall and barged right into her heart without warning. And as time went on, her walls became lower and lower and eventually became nonexistent with Chloe.

It was terrifying. Especially to think that the one person she counted on most would be leaving for grad school shortly after her graduation in a few weeks. The thought of it made her feel sick with worry and she felt incredibly guilty that she didn't want Chloe to leave her.

So without even realizing it, she was doing what Beca did best. She was pulling away from her. It was for the best.

**_I read your letter_**

**_The one you left when you broke into my house_**

**_Retracing every step you made_**

**_And you said you meant it_**

**_And there's a piece of me in every single_**

**_Second of every single day_**

**_But if it's true then tell me how it got this way_**

She thought about the sticky note the redhead had left on her desk that morning, telling her to have a good day and she was proud of her for getting her own afternoon show. She also said she wanted to see Beca because she had a surprise for her. She of course drew hearts all around it in typical Chloe fashion and signed it with her trademark "xoxo, Chlo." She remembered Chloe barging in her room that morning with her spare key, kissing her cheek, and placing something on her desk. She quickly fell back into sleep, after a few choice words from Kimmy Jin about Chloe constantly invading their space unannounced at all hours.

She had thought all day about what the surprise could be; Chloe always had a way of keeping her on her toes.

She hadn't seen the redhead in three days, other than her barging in this morning, and she felt like she was dying. How was she supposed to go months without seeing her?

Her eyes opened. She was pulled from her thoughts of Chloe Beale and the lyrics to this song to the feel of her phone vibrating in her pocket.

The text simply stated, _"Let me in, I'm cold." _Beca couldn't help but giggle, the text message was _so_ Chloe.

She checked to make sure the music was lined up for the next several minutes and went to go let Chloe in. It was after hours and she was the only one left at the station.

Beca let her in and led her to the booth without a word. Her heart rate was in overdrive as the redhead tugged on her hand as they walked into the booth and sat down.

"Okay, Chlo…. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing showing up while I'm at work?" Beca asked with a hesitant laugh.

"I brought you coffee, our favorite." Chloe said with her bright smile handing the coffee to Beca. "You act like I don't show up here all the time to bug you; it's just normally in the middle of the night. You've been promoted to miss up-and-coming DJ now; I'm surprised you even remember my name." Chloe said with a poke to Beca's ribs as she stretched her legs across the brunette's lap. This is usually how they sat when Chloe came to visit her at the station.

"Like I could ever forget you, red." Beca said with a blush creeping over her cheeks. Chloe always knew what to say to get under her skin.

"So, I happened to catch a shoutout to a certain redhead on air while I was at the coffee shop… anyone I know?" Chloe added with a smile flipping her hair to the side. It baffled Beca how she could make THAT look sexy.

"Nah… She's way cooler than you." Beca said back grinning taking a sip of her Cinnamon Dolce latte, extra hot, just the way both her and Chloe loved it.

"I'm offended Bec! It makes me want to take back the surprise I got you." Chloe said clutching her hand to her heart as if she was truly offended.

"Pleeeeasssssse Chloe… I want to know, I've been thinking about it all day. What is it!" Beca said bobbing up and down in the chair impatiently. Chloe thought it was absolutely adorable when she acted like a child to get what she wanted.

"I don't know….. Mayyyyybe if you hadn't said there was a better redhead in your life I'd tell you." Chloe said with a grin leaning closer to Beca. Beca could literally feel her heart beat in her chest at their close proximity.

She looked over to ensure the music was still playing and when she turned back she was met with Chloe even closer to her.

"You know there's no one else, Chlo." Beca said breathily, trying not to show how flustered she was but was failing terribly. No one had ever had this kind of effect on her and it was seriously frustrating that Chloe Beale could burst through so quickly.

"Well, in that case…." Chloe grinned lifting two tickets right to Beca's eye line.

"Holy shit! Is this….? Are these…." Beca tried forming the words, but was so shocked to even get it out as she took ahold of the tickets, she looked at the date. "This is the day before you leave, Chloe…." Beca said looking down at the tickets.

"Yeah…." Chloe replied sadly looking down at the ground and traced the rim of her coffee cup. "You've been avoiding me Beca…."

Beca was caught off guard by the emotion in her tone and when she looked up at her was taken aback by the tears she saw forming in her eyes.

**_Where are you now?_**

**_As I'm swimming through the stereo_**

**_I'm writing you a symphony of sound_**

**_Where are you now?_**

**_As I rearrange the songs again_**

**_This mix could burn a hole in anyone_**

**_But it was you I was thinking of_**

"I haven't been avoiding you…" Beca said biting her bottom lip and looking back to the music.

"Bullshit. You just bit your lip. You're lying to me!" Chloe said reaching out to Beca's lip.

"What? That doesn't mean anything…" Beca said shifting backwards to avoid Chloe's touch.

"Yes. It does Beca, you always bite you lower lip when you're lying. Why are you hiding from me? These past three days without talking to you have been hell…" Chloe's voice wavered and Beca knew she was on the verge of tears, which she hated was due to her. Seeing Chloe Beale cry she was positively sure was worse than taking candy from a child.

"It's nothing Chlo, don't worry. These tickets are amazing, thank you so much." Beca said with a pat to her leg resting in her lap and pulled back to queue up some more music and say a few more words.

Her lap suddenly felt cold as she was putting more music on and when she looked back she saw Chloe walking through the booth door quickly. She already missed the contact of Chloe. Beca suddenly felt an immense sense of panic at the girl leaving so she quickly set up the music and busted through the booth door to catch her before she left.

**_And I can't get to you_**

**_I can't get to you_**

**_I can't get to you (you, you)_**

"Chlo, don't go. Please." Beca pleaded with her placing a hand on her shoulder to try to get Chloe to turn and face her. She knew she had been pushing her away but she really couldn't deal with her walking out. She needed her more than she had needed anything in her life. Even music.

"Beca…. I can't do this anymore." Chloe shrugged her hand off her shoulder and turned around to face her. Beca took a step back as she saw Chloe's state; tears were streaming down her face.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Beca felt like her heart was breaking as she reached out to brush the redhead's arm. She hated all physical contact with anyone and always shied away from it, until Chloe. She actually found herself initiating contact with her and missing it when they weren't touching.

"You! YOU are what's wrong with me, Beca! I can't play this hot or cold game with you anymore… why don't you just give the extra ticket to Jesse." Chloe cried and turned back to leave.

"Chlo! What are you talking about? I wouldn't want to go that show with anyone but you! There's no Jesse and I…" Beca rushed out jumping in front of Chloe to get her full attention.

"What are you talking about Beca? I saw you kiss him at the ICCA's." Chloe said looking at the ground.

"That was a massive mistake… I told him right after, and he's pissed at me but he'll get over it." Beca said shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know that, because you didn't tell me. I'm your best friend and you didn't tell me…" Chloe trailed off, leaving Beca at a loss of words. Beca couldn't tell her the reason… it'd ruin everything.

Chloe suddenly leaned into Beca and brushed her fingers against her lip.

"Sorry, you had some foam…. Right…. There." Chloe said as she wiped her upper lip slowly.

"Chloe…. When you were in the coffee shop, did you hear the song I played?" Beca started out nervously, starting to fidget with the hem of her flannel.

**_Where are you now?_**

**_As I'm swimming through the stereo_**

**_I conduct a symphony of sound_**

**_Where are you now?_**

**_As I'm cutting through you track by track_**

**_I swear to God this mix could sink the sun_**

**_But it was you I was thinking of_**

"Yeah…. I uh… I heard it." Chloe nervously replied, halting Beca's actions with playing with her shirt by placing her soothing, soft hand in hers.

"It was for you, Chloe. Every mix I make you are somehow in it… you're in every thought I have. You've totally consumed me, Chloe Beale and broken down all my stubborn walls you talk about all the time." Beca replied, she would do anything to make Chloe stay and decided this was her chance to tell her. _Stop being a wuss, Mitchell. Tell her._

"I don't understand, Bec…" Chloe said wiping her eyes with her free hand.

"I think you do… You're my mixed tape. And I'm terrified of you leaving me…Please don't cry." Beca trailed off feeling her own tears building in her eyes as she leaned over to wipe the ones flowing down Chloe's cheeks.

Chloe lifted their joined hands to her heart, suddenly understanding why Beca had been pushing her away. She was afraid.

"I'd never leave you, Beca… Ever. You're stuck with me." She finally smiled and Beca felt like she was drowning in blue.

**_And where are you now?_**

**_And where are you now?_**

"So… there's no you and Jesse?" Chloe added back with a smile, closing the gap between them and wrapping her arms slowly around Beca's waist.

"How could I be with someone else when my heart only lies with one super amazing, super stubborn redhead?" Beca added back with a laugh as her eyes darted from her crystal blue eyes to her very inviting lips.

"Kiss me, Beca Mitchell…" Chloe said in barely a whisper, it sent chills through Beca's body and she shivered at the contact.

She attached their lips in a slow, intense rhythm and Chloe finally understood what it meant when people talked about fireworks. Beca deepened the kiss and pushed Chloe onto the station desk behind her. Chloe quickly wrapped her legs around Beca and leaned back into the brunette's embrace.

She felt the redhead moan into her mouth and that spurred her actions on further, absolutely driving her insane. Kissing Chloe Beale was insanely intoxicating. She was sure she'd never be able to get enough of her.

Chloe's head rolled back as they separated and Beca climbed on top of her on the desk. She attached her lips to Chloe's ear and softly whispered, "you taste like Cinnamon" as she continued her descent down her neck. She left Chloe shudder at the contact with her ear.

"Mmmm…." Chloe hummed back, eyes closed in content as she let the brunette work on the sensitive spot on her neck. She would definitely have a mark there tomorrow. "Jesus Beca…." Chloe had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out in bliss.

Beca smiled against her skin which intoxicated her. It smelled of lavender and vanilla and it was the exact definition of Chloe Beale.

Beca broke apart to lift the redhead's shirt over her head and within seconds Beca's lips were all over Chloe's body rubbing up and down her lacy red bra, it was like she was possessed.

She couldn't control herself as the moans fell out of Chloe's mouth, it was seriously the hottest thing she'd ever experienced and she hadn't even touched her yet. She reached around to unhook her bra when she heard the door slam.

"JESUS CHRIST BECKY! I had ONE rule! No sex on the desk!" Luke said covering his eyes as he walked through the door.

Beca quickly flew off Chloe in totally embarrassment starting to slow her heart rate and straighten out her clothes, but Chloe was laughing. Hysterically. She reached over to pick up her V-neck from the floor and threw it over her head.

Beca couldn't even form words to mutter a reply.

"Well Luke, we hadn't broken your one rule. But if you had given us like ten minutes…." Chloe chuckled.

"CHLOE!" Beca spat out embarrassed as she brought both hands to her face.

"Well, I'm here for my shift… so you are free to go and continue doing THAT, somewhere NOT on my desk." Luke managed to say with a smirk on his face. "Glad you finally told the broad how you felt, Becky, you weren't exactly subtle. No wonder that Jesse kid looks like a hurt puppy."

"Whatever…." Beca mumbled still shaken by the encounter.

Chloe stood up beside Beca and grabbed her hands in hers leaning into her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Beca's cheeks reddened instantly.

"Thank you for hooking us up with the Jack's Mannequin tickets, Luke. You're the best." Chloe said with a grin.

"What… you were in on that?" Beca said back in disbelief pointing between the two of them.

"Come on, babe, let's go to my apartment. We can cuddle and watch movies, I know you love that." Chloe added with a laugh and collided her lips with Beca's quickly.

**_And this is my mixed tape for her_**

**_It's like I wrote every note_**

**_With my own fingers_**

For Chloe Beale, Beca would do anything, including making her mixes and watching cheesy movies.

She takes back what she said before, she'd officially never been happier than in _this_ moment.

There was a piece of Chloe Beale in every single second of every single day. And she didn't see that changing anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review, it would mean a lot :)<strong>

**Song credit: The Mixed Tape by Jack's Mannequin**


	2. Dark Blue

**_So, I decided to turn this into a two-shot... you'll have to let me know if you guys like it... It's kinda angsty, but hope you like it :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I have (I have) you breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck)<br>I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so  
>I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come)<br>Pick us up off the floor  
>What did you possibly expect under this condition so<em>**

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since Beca and Chloe's confession and tonight was the Jack's Mannequin concert.

Beca stared blankly at the computer screen in front of her; the mix she was trying to perfect for Chloe was practically nonexistent at this point. She thought back to the past three weeks and couldn't help the small smile that played on her features. Beca was new to being open with her heart, but was finding it easier every day when Chloe Beale was involved. However, she couldn't help but feel that pang in her chest that had been growing more and more agonizing with each passing day.

Chloe was leaving in the morning.

Grad school.

UCLA.

A 6 hour plane ride.

3000 miles.

They hadn't talked about what it meant for them. They had talked about everything else. Just never about the future. Never about Chloe leaving.

They hadn't said 'I love you.' Sure, during the confession Beca had admitted to falling for the redhead, but the three words had physically never left her mouth.

They hadn't even been intimate yet, despite how heated things had gotten several times between them.

And Chloe was leaving in the morning.

The thought literally felt like Beca was getting punched in the stomach. Over. And over.

The thought of life without Chloe was seemingly unbearable.

Beca was broken from her thoughts by the sound of a loud slump in the chair across from her.

"Hey, what are you doing looking all kinds of depressed short stack?" Fat Amy announced taking a sip of her frozen coffee.

"Hey Amy, what are you doing here?" Beca said pulling the headphones from her ears and slowly closing the lid to her laptop. It's not like she was getting work done anyway.

"I like these mocha frappa….things… whatever you Americans call them." Amy replied with a shrug, "what's got your knockers all in a twist?" She said reaching over to slap Beca's hand.

"It's uhh…. It's Chloe." Beca said scratching at the back of her neck nervously. She was actually really surprised at how amazing the Bellas had taken the news of them being together, especially Aubrey. Aubrey was finding more and more ways to surprise her and had been extremely supportive of her best friend's decision to date the little alt girl. She'd never seen Chloe happier. And in all honesty, Beca had never been happier in her entire life.

"Ah, yes…. The gingersnap. What's wrong? Is she not putting out?" Amy replied, and no matter how much Beca was used to offhanded comments like this from the blonde, they never ceased to catch her off guard.

"AMY! Jesus Christ." Beca scoffed and began fidgeting with her nails.

"What? I'm just sayin'. You and the ginger are awfully tense today." Amy replied licking off some of the whipped cream atop her drink.

"You've seen Chloe today?" Beca replied interested.

"Well yeah…. I was over their apartment earlier. Aubrey had some stuff to go over with me." She replied looking down as Beca tossed her a glare.

"Wait a minute… did Aubrey send you here?" Beca already knew the answer as she asked the question.

"Uhhhhhh… uhhhhhhhhh….." Amy replied hesitantly in the same way she had responded when Aubrey had asked her why she had Bumper's number. The two had secretly been seeing each other for months.

"I knew it." Beca said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Come on Beca…. Why aren't you over there helping her pack? You guys have the concert tonight, you should be excited, instead you look like someone stole your favorite mix. What's going on?" Amy added seriously.

"She's leaving tomorrow Amy…" Beca added gnawing on her nail as she tried to keep the tears from pooling in her eyes.

"It will work out Beca… You and the ginger are perfect for each other. I've never seen two people more perfect for each other. I've seen dingoes in Australia almost as perfect as you two. Stop worrying!" Amy replied with a punch to Beca's arm.

"I love her, Amy. Like, can't do anything without thinking about her, she's in every mix I make, and when I'm not with her, it physically hurts me. How am I supposed to live with her being across the country? I haven't even told her I loved her…" Beca added in a rush of thought.

"Short stack, you need to tell the ginger you love her before she leaves. She loves you too, you know? Now, again, why are you here in this dingy old coffee shop instead of spending every second you can with Chloe?" Amy added back.

"I'm scared." Beca stated matter of factly. "I'm scared of how I will be when she leaves. I never let myself open up to anyone… how am I supposed to do this without her?" Beca added choking back the emotion in her voice.

"Beca, you need to talk to Chloe about all this… she's sitting over there moping like a sad little miserable lamb. It's pathetic." Amy said.

Before Beca could respond, she was jolted by her phone vibrating on the wooden table beneath them.

She quickly swiped her finger over the screen to look at the text. With a knowing grin, she picked up her phone and showed the message to Amy.

_It's only a matter of time before I pull you out of that coffee shop with my bare hands. I'm missing out on my limited Beca time… Get over here. We gotta head to the show soon. I miss you._

"Well, looks like my job here is done." Amy said standing up with a grin after reading the text.

"What? You didn't even do anything?" Beca said stuffing her laptop in her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, it still amazed her that at the drop of a mere text message, Beca came running to Chloe.

"Tell the girl, Beca. I swear, I don't know what you aca-bitches would do without me!" Amy said as she walked towards the door, "Hey shortstack…. Would you go with her if she asked?"

"Chloe wouldn't ask me to go with her…" Beca added as she stood up to leave, nodding her head in denial.

"That's not what I asked; I asked if you would…." Amy replied back with a final nudge to her shoulder and was out the door before Beca could even muster a response.

**_Slow down.. this night's a perfect shade of  
>Dark blue (dark blue)<br>Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
>I said the world could be burning down<br>Dark blue (dark blue)  
>Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you<br>I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue..  
>Just dark blue<em>**

Beca barely registered knocking on the door as she was caught with a wave of red quickly enveloping her.

"I've been worried…" Chloe said embracing Beca before she even had time to open the door. She almost spilled the hot coffee she'd been holding for the redhead.

"No need to worry, I'm right here." Beca replied with a smile as she tugged some red hair behind Chloe's ear as she tore herself from Chloe's death grip.

"You gotta stop running off like that when you start thinking too much, Bec. That's why I'm here… this is hard for me too." Chloe added clearing her throat of the emotion croaking out.

"I know… And I've definitely gotten that through my stubborn head. I know you aren't going anywhere. And neither am I. Well…. Figuratively I meant, literally you know…" Beca was cut off as Chloe leaned and pressed her lips to Beca's, which probably still tasted of cinnamon coffee.

"So, I was definitely right then, you WERE at the coffee shop." Chloe said raising her eyebrow.

"For you mi'lady." Beca smirked handing the redhead her coffee.

"What am I gonna do without you, my little DJ?" Chloe said with a bright smile taking the beverage from Beca's hand and throwing it to her lips.

"By the way, my girl looks hot!" Beca added, raking over Chloe's appearance as she sat her bag down on the counter. Chloe was completely dressed up in black pumps and a tight little black dress. Beca would definitely have a hard time keeping herself in check tonight. Beca turned back around when Chloe hadn't responded and was a little dumbstruck at the intensity of the look Chloe was giving her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I love when you call me your girl." Chloe said circling her arms around Beca's middle.

"You are my girl. And everyone at the club tonight better know it." Beca replied back with a smile brushing the red strands from Chloe's face.

"You won't need to worry about that. I'm with you. And you only." Chloe said reassuringly. "A jealous Beca might be kinda hot though…"

"Whatever Beale, you ready to go? This is gonna be so badass." Beca replied as she rummaged through her bag for a mix to give Chloe and was left with Chloe tugging her through the doorway away from her bag.

For now, they didn't speak of what was come tomorrow morning. They continued to just act as though everything was normal. But it wasn't.

**_This night's a perfect shade of  
>Dark blue (dark blue)<br>Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
>I said the world could be burning (burning) down<br>Dark blue (dark blue)  
>Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you<br>I said the world could be burning dark blue_**

Jack's Mannequin was about to start their set list, and yes. Beca was stoked, but still couldn't fight that inevitable ache in her heart. She'd never been so into someone before, she had heard that saying "when you move, they move" that being together was like gravity, a gravitational pull towards each other. Never had she experience what that feeling meant, never until Chloe. She wanted the redhead to stay, but she could never ask her to. She wanted Chloe to flourish, and she worked her ass off to get into UCLA. Chloe had to leave… there was no other choice.

"Excuse me…? Can I buy you a drink?" A tall, busty stranger asked Beca at the bar, she had obviously been watching Beca. Chloe had run to the bathroom before the show had started and Beca had been waiting to order them drinks.

"No thanks." Beca said with a shrug, turning to look for Chloe hoping she would magically appear.

"Oh come on…. Just one drink. You obviously have good taste in music; I'm Sarah by the way." The brunette tried invading her space, but Beca took two steps back.

"Nope, I'm good." Beca replied uncomfortably, no one was ever allowed to invade her space like that, other than a certain ginger.

"You didn't give me your name?" She flirted back trying to touch Beca's arm.

"And I'm not going to; I'm waiting for my girlfriend." Beca replied looking towards the bar for their drinks.

"I don't see any girlfriend…" Sarah replied to her with a sly smile, and suddenly it was as though the aca-Gods had descended upon her when Beca felt warm hands squeeze around her middle from behind.

"See? Girlfriend. Run along now." Beca replied back motioning for the girl to leave and the brunette turned in a huff making her way through the sea of the crowd.

"Unbelievable… I leave you alone for TWO minutes and the wolves flock… how am I supposed to leave you alone for months at a time?" Chloe glared at the girl sauntering away defeated. Beca leaned her head back to look at Chloe and found it absolutely adorable how truly jealous she was.

"Wow, who knew jealous Chloe was so hot?" Beca grinned leaning up to kiss her cheek.

"What? I'm so not jealous… I mean… it's just ridiculous you know, I left for like…. Thirty seconds or something…" Chloe rambled out still looking in the direction of the girl.

Beca turned in the redheads arms and took her face in her hands, "Chlo, there's only one girl for me."

"Good answer, Mitchell, and by the way, my girl looks pretty hot tonight too." Chloe added with a wink as they took their drinks and headed up to the front of the stage.

**_We were boxing  
>We were boxing the stars<br>We were boxing (we were boxing)  
>You were swinging for Mars<br>And then the water reached the West Coast  
>And took the power lines (the power lines)<br>And it was me and you (this could last forever)  
>And the whole town under water<br>There was nothing we could do  
>It was dark blue<em>**

The night continued with Beca and Chloe singing their lungs out to each of the songs and Beca couldn't help but move along to the rhythm. Chloe couldn't stop looking at Beca, she still couldn't figure out how she made combat boots, skinny jeans, and a tight plaid shirt look so fucking hot.

"You're doing it again, Beale." Beca smirked into her ear as she noticed Chloe watching her every move from beside her.

"I can't help it… you…. Are just entrancing I suppose. I can see what that skinny busty bitch at the bar saw in you." Chloe said with a giggle kissing her cheek, leaving her lips there to linger a bit longer. Beca could feel her breath hitch in her throat. She was on her 4th drink and she was definitely feeling the effect, and having Chloe this close was dangerous.

Beca heard the beginning chords of "Dark Blue" begin and jolted her eyes back to the stage. There was that sick feeling again… The song oozed of Chloe for her. It was everything the ginger meant to her. She made her feel like she wasn't so alone in the world, like the Earth could come shattering down and it'd be okay… because she had Chloe and Chloe had her. And none of the rest mattered.

Beca was so struck by the emotion of it all, she needed to escape. It was too much.

"I'm…. uh…. Gonna go get us a drink. I'll be back." Beca breathed attempting to sneak by her, but felt the redhead grab ahold of her hand.

"Wait, Bec…. This is your favorite." Chloe pouted.

"I'll be right back." Beca whispered kissing her shoulder quickly.

Beca found herself leaning against a brick wall a bit away from the crowd and the noise. She couldn't help the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Stupid UCLA…." She mumbled as she kicked the wall with her trademark boots.

"Stupid, huh?" She heard from behind. She spun around and was met with a concerned Chloe.

"Well… I mean… it's not stupid… it's great… it's just…." Beca rambled looking down.

"I know…" Chloe said embracing Beca. Beca was full on sobbing now.

"I don't want you to leave me…" Beca sobbed.

Beca rarely cried, in fact, Chloe had only seen her cry once before, but never like this and it ripped her heart out as she fought back tears of her own.

"Beca…. I told you before, I'd never leave you." Chloe said with a kiss to her forehead and began wiping away the tears streaming down Beca's porcelain, fragile face. "Please don't cry, babe. It's going to be okay…" She added trying to force a smile. She loved that Beca allowed herself to be vulnerable with her, because Beca was never vulnerable.

"How can you even say that, Chloe? You're all that matters to me now…. I just… Look, I'm sorry I ruined our fun night together…" Beca added suddenly feeling very exposed.

"Beca, you ran off in the middle of your favorite song… Talk to me." Chloe added. It still baffled Beca how well Chloe knew her.

"It's my favorite song because of you Chloe… you make me feel like nothing else matters. We could literally be in an earthquake right now, and all I would be thinking about is how warm your hands are, and how fucking blue your eyes are, and how you unravel me with just a simple touch." Beca breathed out, surprising herself with how honest she was being. "All I would think about is how much I want you, Chloe…. Nothing else. And I don't think that will ever change."

"Beca….." Chloe added, her brows furrowing as she tried to circle Beca against her body, but Beca wasn't finished. She was afraid if she didn't say it now. She never would.

"I love you Chloe Beale. There. I said it." Beca finished, with her hands on her hips, satisfied that she had finally said the words; as the last verse of the song kicked in behind her.

Before she could even gauge Chloe for a response, she felt her back connect roughly with the wall behind her as Chloe slammed her against it and fused their lips together. The redhead tasted like Captain Morgan and lime. And damnit, that smell of her natural body odor was too much for Beca to handle. They roughly continued kissing against the wall until they parted for air and Chloe pressed their foreheads together, chests panting heavily.

"I love you too, Beca Mitchell. More than words could ever say…. And trust me, I want you too…" Chloe's eyes were dilated and staring into Beca's dark blue orbs.

All of it was so wrong. It was all such shitty timing. But Beca just couldn't even bring herself to care. She would probably regret this tomorrow, when she was alone without Chloe… but none of it mattered.

All that mattered was right now.

And with that Chloe shoved her knee into Beca as she heard an audible moan rip through the tiny brunette against her as they continued kissing.

"Damn…. Guess you really do have a girlfriend shorty…." Sarah, the girl from the bar whistled next to them.

"Fuck off, would you?" Chloe added spinning to look at the very annoying girl trying to move on her woman.

"Damn… my girl is hot when she's jealous." Beca grinned back taking Chloe's hand and pushing her towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked confused suddenly forgetting about that stupid girl from the bar.

"I'm taking you somewhere where's it proper to do the things I want to do to you…" Beca whispered in Chloe's ear while gently biting around the lobe as she led them outside.

**_Dark blue (dark blue)  
>Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you<br>I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
>Dark blue<br>Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
>I said the room could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue<em>**

Beca pushed them into Chloe's apartment, knocking over lamps and books along the way. They eventually tripped on a box labeled "Living Room" as they fumbled for Chloe's bedroom which caused Chloe to land completely on top of Beca as they both broke out in a fit of laughter.

They tore off clothes along the way and eventually landed flush against each other in Chloe's bed.

Beca couldn't help the emotion that overtook her in the moment… She tried to not let it get the best of her but was failing miserably.

"You're crying again." Chloe whispered above Beca as she kissed the trail of wet tears on her cheek.

"I'm happy, but I'm sad too…" Beca whispered back.

"I love you Beca, that's not going to change anything…" Chloe said connecting their lips softly, it wasn't rushed or heated like it had been before. It was just… full of love, something Beca had never experienced before.

"I love you too, Chlo. Let's not think about the rest of it right now… let's just think of you and me." Beca added stroking Chloe's bare spine up and down softly.

"I can definitely do that." She said as the kisses once again turned heated.

"So fucking beautiful…." Beca whispered beneath her, and that was all it took for Chloe to come undone. They lost themselves in each other.

The sun was starting to come up and Chloe lay behind Beca stroking her arms softly.

"I'm scared to go to sleep in the fear that you'll be gone…" Beca whispered.

"I would never leave without a 'see you later' Bec… close your eyes." Chloe whispered and she felt the tiny brunette drift off into a light slumber.

But Chloe couldn't sleep…. She had to do SOMETHING. She couldn't leave the girl in her arms after that… it was impossible. An idea suddenly struck her and she knew what she had to do. She placed a few kisses to Beca's shoulder and heard her groan as she slipped out of bed behind her.

She looked around the room as all the discarded clothing strewn about and smiled lightly. She threw on a pair of sweatpants she hadn't packed and Beca's plaid shirt quickly.

She watched Beca from the doorway for a few minutes before writing a note to leave on the nightstand and she was sneaking out the front door.

**_If you've ever been alone in the dark blue  
>If you've ever been alone you'll know (you'll know)<em>**

Beca felt the sunlight shining through Chloe's way-too-large double windows. Chloe was used to Beca's complaints about them, but Chloe loved them claiming that's what the sunshine was made for. Beca couldn't believe how amazing last night had been… but that sudden feeling came in her stomach again. Chloe was leaving today. She cracked an eye open trying to adjust to the harsh sunlight and felt around the queen-sized bed. It was empty and cold… meaning Chloe had been gone awhile.

"Chlo….?" Beca spoke groggily looking for the redhead.

She sat up and pulled the sheet over her very naked body and looked around for any sign of her personal ball of sunshine in the morning.

She knew Chloe wouldn't just up and leave, so she made sure the panic didn't rise…

She looked over to the nightstand and sprawled across a white sheet of paper was Beca's name with little doodles and hearts drawn around it. She lifted it to read the perfect writing.

_You didn't think I'd ever leave you, did you? You know where to find me… Last night was amazing. I love you. _

_Xoxo, Chlo_

Beca couldn't help the smile that overtook her. She knew where Chloe would be, at their coffee shop. It was Sunday morning after all, and every Sunday morning, they went to their coffee shop.

Beca quickly threw on her jeans from last night and grabbed a shirt of Chloe's since hers had gone missing and hurried out the door.

Beca tried not to think about why Chloe would leave so early without waking her up… She also tried to not think about how saying goodbye to Chloe would be, especially not after last night.

She turned the corner and approached the coffee shop that she would always hold dear to her heart, when she was met with a sight she wasn't expecting.

Against the brick wall, she saw Chloe standing with her back against it and looked across at the writing….

**_"Ask me to stay" _**Beca read aloud, slightly confused as Chloe approached her paintbrush still in hand.

Chloe was beyond the most adorable sight she'd ever seen in Beca's plaid shirt, loose sweatpants, and her hair in a messy ponytail with paint all over her, she was still breathtaking.

"Chlo….. what is all this?" Beca said approaching slowly as Chloe smirked back at her.

"So, I know this is all very Pacey and Joey…. But I had to do it." Chloe fidgeted with her hands nervously and she continued to walk closer to Beca.

"Who are Pacey and Joey?" Beca asked confused as she looked at the words on the wall behind her again… **_Ask me to stay. _**Chloe wanted her to ask her to stay?

"God, seriously?! I thought this would be so romantic. You're such a nerd for not watching Dawson's Creek…." Chloe said trying to lighten the mood but the silence became deafening and the question hung in the air.

"I can't ask you to stay Chlo… that's not fair to you. I won't ask you to stay." Beca said leaning into Chloe.

"You don't want me to stay?" She asked furrowing her brows.

"Of course I do. I want to be with you, all the time. Every day. Every hour. Ever minute…But this is an amazing opportunity for you and I won't be the one to hold you back from it. I can't be that person…" Beca said tears filling her eyes again.

"But you're my person, Beca. You're my person." Chloe added letting her emotion show. Beca hated that she was saying no to her when all she wanted was to be with Chloe.

"And you're mine." Beca affirmed grabbing ahold of Chloe's hands as she wiped away freshly fallen tears from her crystal blue eyes. She knew that there would never be another.

"So, if you won't let me stay…. Can I be selfish and ask you to come with me?" Chloe asked with that glint in her eyes. Beca thought for a minute, and realized…. She really didn't need to think at all. When Amy had asked her yesterday what her answer would be, she knew before she even had to say it.

"Okay." Beca replied with a nod.

"Okay?" Chloe beamed.

"Okay." She added with a smile, "You ruined my favorite shirt by the way, Beale…"

"I'm sorry babe. I figured it added to the effect. This is going to be so great!" Chloe added giggling through the tears that had fallen and brushed the paintbrush against Beca's nose leaving a few black spots.

"Lord help me…. What have I gotten myself into?" Beca added with a smile closing the gap between them as Chloe gasped into the kiss.

For Chloe Beale, Beca Mitchell would do anything.

She wasn't alone in crowded rooms anymore.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Song credit is "Dark Blue" by Jack's Mannequin - please read and review :)<em> **


End file.
